Quest for Cake
by Black Shard
Summary: Earth Day is also Cole's birthday and no birthday is complete without cake so our favorite earth ninja sets out on a quest for the ultimate birthday cake.


**Quest for Cake**

 **Happy Earth Day everyone! Also, it's also Cole's birthday (at least that's my headcanon) so this one-shot is all about him. Since we all know how much he loves cake, this fic will be all about him finding the perfect cake! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cole woke up brimming with excitement and for a very important reason. Today was Earth Day but that's not the point of this day, even if he's the ninja of earth. Earth Day also happens to be his birthday and when there's a birthday there's…

"CAKE!"

The black ninja made a dash for the kitchen, hoping to find Zane baking a special concoction for him and if he was lucky enough, able to taste some scraps. But alas, it wasn't meant to be. The earth ninja was greeted by… nothing. There was no one and nothing in the kitchen… save for a strange voice that spoke to him.

" _Cole…"_ The voice said from out of nowhere.

"Who said that!?" Cole was startled by the voice.

" _This is the day you've been waiting for… Today is your birthday… You'll finally get to eat all the birthday cake you could ever want…"_ The voice continued.

"Gee, never heard that before." The earth ninja rolled his eyes.

" _But why stop there? There are so many kinds of cake you could have but why stop there when you have a very important mission."_

"Come on. Don't make me work on my birthday."

" _No birthday is complete without cake and as the ninja of earth, you can only have the ultimate cake for your birthday. It's what you want, no?"_

Cole found himself easily swayed by the suggestion. He REALLY loves cake and it would be great to celebrate his birthday with what could be the best birthday cake Ninjago will ever behold… but there's a catch.

"So where can I find this 'ultimate cake'?"

" _You will have to find the answer yourself."_

And just like that, the voice disappeared, leaving Cole dumbfounded but he knew what he must do...

"GUYS!"

The other ninjas jumped as Cole burst into the living room and they swore they saw literal stars in the earth wielder's eyes.

"What now?" Jay groaned.

"We gotta go!" The black ninja used his strength to drag all the ninjas and Nya with him on his biggest mission yet.

"Go where?" The perpetually naïve Zane asked.

"We're gonna look for the ultimate birthday cake!"

"What? Who's birthday is it?" Kai chimed in once he FINALLY took his eyes out of his Chirper account.

"Geez, Kai. I think all that social media's frying your brain... if you have any..." Lloyd rolled his eyes at the fire ninja's arrogance.

"Oh god. It's bad enough that you have an obsession with cake. Even if it's your birthday this is getting a bit out of hand." Nya complained to Cole.

"Just because you're the only significant girl in Ninjago doesn't mean you can just judge everyone. I'm still gonna find the ultimate cake." The earth ninja rebuffed her.

"But what's the point of us having birthdays?" The green ninja chimed in, "We're basically little chunks of plastic so we won't age. It's pointless."

"Well, it's another reason to eat cake." The ever stubborn Cole remained unconvinced by the ninjas to change his mind and forced them to accompany him on his journey.

The ninjas spent hours traveling far and wide to the furthest stretches of Ninjago on their quest for cake. Cole sought out every cake in existence and in every flavor anyone can imagine from banana chocolate chip to bubble gum. The other ninjas were exasperated but trying to talk the earth ninja out of it would be in vain. Cole can be extremely stubborn, which comes with being the wielder of earth, and the ninjas knew it was no use to make him change his mind, especially when cake's involved.

And so, the ninjas found themselves in another bunch of misadventures. They had to fend off a bunch of enemies that popped out of nowhere from the Serpentine to the Skullkin, pretty much making it all seem like one big (and twisted) parody. But Cole pressed on, ever determined to make his birthday complete. The journey lasted all day and by the time the ninjas were ready to call it quits, it was already nighttime.

Now, the ninjas followed Cole as he climbed the mountains of Ninjago. Being the ninja of earth, the cake-obsessed ninja scaled the peaks easily while the others struggled to catch up. They had no idea why he would even think he could find cake somewhere amidst the mountains but hey, at least it gets the story going.

"Cole… please… we've had enough… just buy a cake and let's go home…" Jay whined, too tired to actually rant.

"No! I'm not gonna stop until I find the perfect cake! I didn't get my own season and dammit, I need compensation!"

"Could it be…?" Cole's eyes got all big and sparkly like a shojo anime character at the shining light.

At the very top of the mountain was a shrine and the light radiated from within.

This is it. The reason why he even embarked on such a perilous journey appeared before him. In front of him was the ultimate birthday cake. After all the blood, sweat, and tears he shed for it, Cole was ready to claim it as his.

Suddenly, Dareth burst in from out of nowhere and wolfed down the cake in one bite. Cole screamed in utter horror at the loss of his perfect cake.

"Aw man! That's the most delicious thing I've ever had!" The brown ninja bragged, "Too bad none of you got to taste it! At least I'll ever forget it so you can thank me later! See ya!" And just like that, the ninja wannabe ran off

"Cole? Are you alright?" Zane peered at the ninja leader's face, which seemed to have become frozen mid-scream.

"Come on, Cole. Let's go and buy you some cake." Nya consoled him.

But before they can leave, another cake that was larger than the one Dareth ate came falling from the sky and landed on the ninjas sans Cole. It may not be THE ultimate birthday cake but for the earth ninja, it's still cake. Then in comes Zoidberg to give his opinion of this deus ex machina.

"Hurray! A happy ending!" The decapodian cheered as Cole started to gorge himself.

Yeah. Cole got to have cake for his birthday. The end.

* * *

 **And that's pretty much it. Now you can thank me later for wasting your time with the fruits of my brain fart & review!  
**


End file.
